


Panekuk Cokelat (a la Kamu)

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Shirabu-san, maaf ganggu pagi-pagi, tapi gimana caranya kamu bikin panekuk?”“…hah.”(atau AU 'ini pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan tetangga baru mendadak mampir hanya untuk minta diajari membuat panekuk untuk sarapan pagi')





	1. M.O.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisa juga disebut AU-'ini pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan tetangga baru mendadak mampir hanya untuk minta diajari membuat panekuk untuk sarapan pagi'.
> 
> Dibuat karena postingan ini mampir di newsfeed fb.

**(1)**

Shirabu baru akan bersiap memasak sesuatu—apapun—untuk sarapan saat bel pintu berbunyi.

 

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong_ tanpa henti, hingga urat berkedut di dahi si brunet dan berakhir dengan pintu dibuka kasar. Jangan lupakan teriakan, “Gak usah rese’ pagi-pagi gini bisa gak sih!”, tampang galak, dan penampilan yang acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

 

Untungnya Shirabu sudah gosok gigi dan cuci muka.

 

Karena yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok tetangga barunya yang kelihatan… panik?

 

“Shirabu-san, maaf ganggu pagi-pagi, tapi gimana caranya kamu bikin panekuk?”

 

“…hah.”

* * *

**(2)**

Shirabu Kenjirou, sudah mencapai usia duapuluh tiga tahun pada bulan Mei kemarin. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Shirabu ditarik mampir ke dapur tetangga apartemennya—tetangga baru, orangnya baru pindah dua hari yang lalu—pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

 

Setengah tujuh pagi, bayangkan.

 

Untuk mengajari yang bersangkutan cara membuat panekuk sebagai menu sarapan.

 

Shirabu tarik napas dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam. Saat ia menghembuskan napas perlahan dan membuka kembali matanya, ia langsung disapa wajah si tetangga baru—Kawanishi Taichi—yang cengar-cengir dengan tangan dikatupkan. Di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka, bahan-bahan untuk membuat panekuk sudah tersaji—telur, tepung, gula, susu, bubuk cokelat, chip cokelat, dan… saus cokelat?

 

“Kau.” Kemurkaan Shirabu reda, berganti dengan ekspresi skeptis bercampur kantuk. Jari telunjuk nyaris menyentuh hidung Kawanishi; yang bersangkutan entah mengapa tak bergerak, hanya duduk manis di hadapan Shirabu sambil tersenyum bersalah. “Kau seumuran denganku, ‘kan? Pagi-pagi makan panekuk cokelat kubik—kau mau mati muda? Mau cari gara-gara sama gula darah?”

 

“Aku enggak tiap hari sarapan panekuk triple cokelat, kok. Seriusan.”

 

Shirabu menunjuk tempat sampah berisi botol-botol saus cokelat yang sudah kosong. Penekanan pada botol-botol, pembaca sekalian, karena Shirabu curiga yang memenuhi tempat sampah di pojokan dapur itu _hanya_ botol saus cokelat saja. Oh, tunggu sebentar, ada kemasan plastik lain di sana—Shirabu menyipitkan mata, wajahnya semakin horor saat sadar kemasan yang dimaksud adalah kemasan biskuit cokelat, cokelat batangan, dan puding yang kemungkinan besar rasa cokelat. Belum lagi alumunium foil yang tergeletak di sekitar tempat sampah.

 

Kawanishi bersiul (pura-pura) tak tahu.

 

Tanpa sadar, Shirabu mengelus dada.

 

_Cari perkara sama diabetes beneran ini orang._

* * *

**(3)**

Shirabu berakhir membuatkan panekuk untuk sarapan dua orang.

 

Kawanishi, dengan mulut penuh potongan panekuk, terlihat seperti tupai kelaparan—setidaknya menurut opini pribadi Shirabu sendiri. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun di luar, meski di dalam hati, tawanya sudah menjadi-jadi.

 

_Unyu,_ pikirnya geli.

 

Kemudian ia berhenti mengunyah, wajahnya berubah horor.

 

_Ya Tuhan. Mikir apa aku barusan._

* * *

 

**(4)**

“Shirabu-san, panekuknya enak banget. Aku minta resepnya ya?”

 

Shirabu hanya mengangguk, tak bisa bicara karena sibuk mengunyah.

 

“Ngomong-omong, kudengar kamu kerja di toko kue. Beneran?”

 

Anggukan tanpa kata-kata lagi. Shirabu sedang menelan panekuk sekarang.

 

“Temenku ada yang ulang tahun minggu depan, niatnya aku sama teman-teman mau bikin pesta kejutan. Kalau pesan ke tempat kerjamu, harus lewat nomor telpon toko kah atau gimana?”

 

Shirabu angkat bahu. “Datang langsung bisa, pesan lewat telepon toko bisa, bilang langsung ke aku juga bisa, nanti kusampaiin ke yang lain…”

 

Kali ini Kawanishi yang angguk-angguk kepala. “Karena belum pada sepakat mau ngasih kue apa—orangnya gak suka kue tart, gak tau kenapa—aku belum bisa mesen sekarang. Jadi…” Shirabu mengerjapkan mata cepat saat Kawanishi bangkit dari kursinya, mencari-cari sesuatu di ruang tengah, lalu kembali ke dapur dengan ponsel di tangan dan cengiran kecil di wajah. “…boleh minta nomormu? Jaga-jaga kalau misal aku gak sempat mampir ke toko.”

 

Hening.

 

Shirabu meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya perlahan, menautkan jemari tangan, lalu menundukkan kepala hingga wajahnya tertutupi poni rambut. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dihembuskan perlahan lagi—diulang terus sampai tiga kali.

 

Dan kemudian, bahunya gemetar.

 

Kawanishi gigit bibir agar senyum malu tidak terkulum. Semburat merah transparan menghiasi pipinya.

 

“Kawanishi-san.” Bahkan suara Shirabu ikut bergetar. Napasnya agak tercekat, tautan jemari tangannya mengerat. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi, yang berhasil terucap adalah: “Please lah ya, cari cara lebih elit sedikit kalau mau modusin orang.”

 

Kawanishi hanya batuk-batuk ringan mendengarnya.

 

(dan pipinya makin terlihat merah, ngomong-omong)

* * *

 

**(5)**

**_K. Taichi_ **

**[09.30]** _tbh itu bukan ideku_

**[09.32]** _itu idenya si kembar yang ulang tahunnya minggu depan_

**[09.34]** _jadi berhenti ketawa tiap ngeliat aku, pls_

**[09.45]** _dan mereka awalnya ngusulin supaya aku mintanya dibuatin puding buat sarapan wth_

**[09.46]** _Kenjirou pls jangan ketawa_

 

**.**

 

Yahaba menatap rekan kerjanya dengan pandangan yang… tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 

“Shirabu, ambil cuti aja kalau lagi gak sehat. Ketawa-ketawa gak karuan dari tadi—oi, Shirabu, stop ketawanya! Ngeri tau ngeliatnya! Kerja dulu oi!”

* * *

**[ _end_ ]**

 


	2. Idenya dari...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kalau bisa, yang bisa bikin harga diri Taichi-nii turun dikit. Dia masih belum ngasih ganti es krimku yang dia makan dua minggu lalu.”
> 
> Kugury why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagi-lagi, saya bikin Kuguri jadi sepupunya Kawanishi.

**(0)**

“Heee? Taichi lagi jatuh cinta, tapi gak tau harus gimana PDKT-nya?”

 

“Atsumu, gak usah banyak bacot. Beresin juga sampah coklatnya; niatnya nyari tempat ngumpet dari Osamu atau bantu beres-beres habis pindahan, sih…”

 

Miya Atsumu tersenyum lebar. “Aww, tahu sendirilah niatku gimana. Ya bantuin kamu pindahan, ya sekalian nyari tempat aman buat nyimpen coklat biar gak direbut ‘Samu.” Dan kemudian, ia lanjut menghabiskan cokelat batangan dengan tanpa dosanya. Kertas pembungkus dan alumunium foil dilempar begitu saja tanpa melihat arahnya. Mata Kawanishi berkedut saat melihat lemparannya masih tetap akurat, entah bagaimana caranya.

 

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tanpa menoleh, Kawanishi tahu Kuguri-lah pelakunya dan apa maksud tepukan ringan itu.

 

“Atsumu-san, buat ganti nyampah di sini, bantuin cari ide buat Taichi-nii sekalian dong. Kalau gak, aku punya kontaknya Osamu-san lho,” ucap Kuguri. Wajahnya tetap datar, nadanya sama datar, tetapi sukses membuat Atsumu pasang wajah serius dan menurunkan kaki dari meja makan. Melihat reaksi Atsumu, Kawanishi merasa bersyukur punya sepupu seperti Kuguri.

 

“Ide buat modus, ya…” Atsumu menimbang-nimbang.

 

“Kalau bisa, yang bisa bikin harga diri Taichi-nii turun dikit. Dia masih belum ngasih ganti es krimku yang dia makan dua minggu lalu.”

 

Coret yang barusan. Kawanishi sama sekali tidak merasa bersyukur punya sepupu seperti Kuguri. Hanya karena masalah es krim sepele, harga dirinya harus turun? Di hadapan target PDKT-nya? Seriusan?

 

Namun nasi sudah terlanjur jadi bubur. Belum sempat Kawanishi menyela, bohlam imajiner di kepala Atsumu sudah menyala. Wangsit yang tak diharapkan terlanjur menghampiri si pirang hasil salon, dan disetujui Kuguri dengan beberapa revisi.

 

Kawanishi bahkan tidak mampu menghentikan prosesi jabat tangan tanda serah terima ide nista.

 

Mau tahu yang lebih parah?

 

“Thanks tumpangannya, Taichi! Kapan-kapan aku mampir lagi buat ngumpet!”

 

“Daah, Taichi-nii. Kita pulang dulu. Jangan lupa kasih kabar perkembangannya, ya. Sekalian traktir es krim juga kalau udah modusnya sukses.”

 

“Oi oi oi! Sampahnya dibawa sekalian ini—JANGAN KABUR HOI—“

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> (p.s: saya nyerah nyelipin link di notes AO3)


End file.
